


Meant to be together

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You and Jaskier are getting drunk in the tavern. Again.Part 2 of Destiny
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 82





	Meant to be together

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know if you liked it!

You and Jaskier were walking side by side towards the bar of the tavern. Despite the late hour, the tavern was still crowded. Jaskier sat exactly at the similar place as the last time the two of you were drunk. Hoping you wouldn’t be drunk this time, you sat next to him and let him ordered some ale.

“Why did you have to choose the same seats as last time?”You questioned, remembering the horrible hangover you had when you woke up. 

“I needed to see one last time the place where you broke my beloved lute.”He replied, grasping the glass of ale the bartender just brought in his hands. 

“I didn’t break your lute, Jaskier.”

“Don’t break it this time, Y/N.”He mocked you, a huge grin on his face.

Clearly annoyed, you clenched your teeth. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I forgive you now that I have a brand-new lute.”

“Do I need to remind you how you got this lute, Jask?”You asked, a mischievous smile gradually appearing on your lips.

He almost spit out his beer. 

“So you do remember.”You stated, swallowing the liquid rapidly.

He coughed loudly. 

“You kept annoying Geralt with your singing, because he wouldn’t let you buy another lute. After at least three kilometers, Geralt threw you into the nearest pond. You know, he doesn’t like people talking when he’s walking.”You declared still grinning wildly. 

“That’s just a lie he told everyone. Truth is my dear Y/N, Geralt just doesn’t like people.”He answered, teasing you about your feelings towards the White Wolf. 

You laughed awkwardly, trying to appear as calm as possible.

“Well, he does love Roach.”You stated, taking a sip of your drink.

“That’s his horse.”

“You’re just jealous he loves his horse more than you.”You teased, pushing his shoulder with your hand. 

“Well, I am not the one who’s madly in love with Geralt.”He hushed you, still drinking.

Looking at your glass, you just sipped, letting the liquid slide down your throat.  
You were going to deny your feelings for the White Wolf, yet, you changed your mind. 

“You have a point, Jaskier.”You confessed, placing one of your strands of hair behind your ear.

He stared at you with wide eyed. You. The most stubborn woman he has ever known just admitted her feelings. 

Was he dreaming? 

“You need to tell him, Y/N.”He asserted with determination.

“There’s nothing to tell, Jaskier. Not after Yen.”

Jaskier looked up and gazed at something at the bottom of the tavern. 

“Y/N.”

“What, Jaskier? What do you want me to tell you?”

“Y/N.”He repeated loudly. 

“You want me to admit I am weak and pathetic because I have fallen in love with Geralt of Rivia!”You cried, feeling your cheeks getting wet.”Yes! I am in love with him, and yes, I know I don’t stand a chance. Yennefer is way too pretty, too good, too powerful. I can’t compete with her. It’s pointless, I have already lost.”

“Y/N, you should turn around.”

“No, Jaskier! Why aren’t you listening to me?”You roared, practically falling of your seat. 

“Y/N, please.”He pleaded, frowning.

Taking a deep breath, you suddenly turned around. 

“Ge...Gera...Geralt?”You murmured, alarmed and already beginning to shiver.

“Oh shit.”You thought. 

“Y/N?”Geralt questioned, contemplating you, open-mouthed.

You glanced a gaze at Jaskier who was staring at you, grinning mischievously. He was likely thinking of the lyrics of a new song about the tragic love story between Y/N and the White Wolf which was meant to end before it even began. 

Your face broke down when you remembered where you were and especially who was still standing before you. 

Geralt of Rivia.

He had overheard everything. Everything.

Now, he knew. 

There was no coming back.

Breathing noisily, you crossed Geralt’s gaze. He was standing still, looking at you, waiting for you to speak. You thought he was probably astonished by your sudden confession, but after eyeing him carefully, you noticed it was more subtle, more like he didn’t expect you to fall in love. Let alone with someone like him, though you were human too. Maybe not a powerful sorceress. Maybe not a witcher. But you were you and you could feel too. 

You risked a look at him. 

Was he disgusted by what you just had said? 

He remained unflexible. Still trembling, you began to run towards the exit, despite Jaskier screaming your name.  
You ran faster, like your whole life depended on it, and it was. Geralt knew your true feelings towards him. Nothing would be the same. Now, he was surely going to avoid you or even abandon you. 

Letting the tears fall on your cheeks, you ran. And ran. Until your lungs couldn’t take it anymore. Breathless, you fell, head against the cold muddy ground.  
Your body was hurting, though you didn’t care. Your body could heal. Your shattered heart couldn’t. 

Without trying to stand, you brought your knees towards your shaking chest. Your hands were full of mud, and your face was probably bloodied, but you didn’t care.  
You burst into tears again and tried desperately to wipe them out. 

Why did life have to be so damn complicated? 

You sobbed harder. 

Why did it have to be like that every time?

Was it because of you? 

Were you your own cause of destruction? 

Closing your eyes, you saw in your head the picture of Geralt and Yennefer kissing tenderly. You forced a smile. At least, he would be happy.  
You understood why he wouldn’t choose you. Besides being beautiful, Yennefer was powerful and way too perfect. And you, you were just you.  
You had nothing more than your heart to offer. For some it may have been enough, for him it wasn’t.

Your heart was racing too rapidly in your chest, and your breathing was heavy as if you were suffocating. You took your head into your hands, wiped out your tears with the back of your sleeve, and tried to brush your hair quickly. 

Breath in. Breath out.

Although Geralt wasn’t yours, you were still grateful for all this time with him. With a silent prayer, you thanked destiny for bringing him to you and swore that in the future, you wouldn’t let anyone break your heart like Geralt had.

Taking your courage in both hands, you got up, and more determined than ever, you headed towards the tavern. You were going to confront Geralt. It would be hard, yet, not having any answer was even worse. You finally stopped when you arrived before the tavern. With one last breath, you entered the tavern. 

Immediately, you searched for Geralt. You recognized his back at the bar. He was the one sipping slowly his glass of ale in the hand at the bar. You walked towards him, and cleared your throat, expecting a reaction. 

He didn’t react.

“Geralt.”You declared, louder this time. 

“Hmm.”He finally looked up to you and confronted your gaze. 

You plunged your eyes filled with sadness into his.

“Geralt. Please.”

This time, he nodded. He faced you and waited. 

“In private. Please.”You muttered, already regretting your decision.

“Fuck.”He murmured so low that you didn’t hear. 

Shivering, you began walking towards the exit of the tavern with Geralt a little behind. Without a single word, he followed you outside. 

You crossed his gaze, and immediately felt uncomfortable. 

“Geralt, I am… I am sorr-“You tried articulating. 

Geralt scratched his neck nervously and chuckled. 

“Hmm. Y/N, I am…”

You interrupted him because you couldn’t bear him rejecting you. It would be better if you’d reject your own self. 

“Geralt, I know. You don’t need to say anything. I understand, I am not Yennefer, and that’s okay. That’s…”Your voice began to betray your words. 

Geralt took a step towards you. Feeling his breath on your nose, you froze.  
He was so close, and yet you couldn’t have him. He wasn’t yours to have. Not in this life.  
Not daring to look away, you stared at Geralt desperately. He began to stroke your cheek gently in a rather delicate way.  
With eyes wide open, you observed every single one of his moves.  
Startled, you caught him glancing at your lips. 

Was he considering kissing you?

As if you read his mind, he leaned in and brushed your lips against his gently at first, letting you time to pull back.  
Savouring the kiss, you cupped Geralt’s face in your hands while he held you closer. Your body relaxed under his delicate touch.  
Breathless, you pulled back. You gazed at him and pulled him against you. You kissed him back fiercely, running your hands through his hair. He answered your kiss and put his hands on your hips to bring you even closer. You were both starving for each other.  
Geralt began planting kisses on your neck, and you moaned. 

Remembering where you were, you instantly pulled back, embarrassed.

“Geralt.”You whispered in his ear.

He shivered at the sound of your voice.

“Hmm.”

“I love you, Geralt, I always have.”You muurmured, your cheeks turning a pale pink.

“I know.”He replied, grinning and caressing your soft cheek with his hands. 

He held you tightly, and you felt safe in his arms. Geralt wasn’t a demonstrative person, but it was his way of telling you he loved you. Sincerely. 

You didn’t know where you were going with Geralt, or even if it was going to last, though you were with him and that was all that mattered. 

Extended end 

Jaskier was worried because you and Geralt had left the tavern for quite a while now. He decided to search for both of you. Taking his lute with him, he began walking towards the exit of the tavern. 

“Where the hell are they?”He muttered under his breath.”They need to listen to my new song!”

When Jaskier was finally outside, he saw you and Geralt. He was so amazed by what he discovered he couldn’t even move. Here you were, kissing wildly Geralt and him holding you tight against his chest. The two of you were eating each other’s face as if nobody was watching. 

Jaskier began running towards you and Geralt, not minding about your little moment.

“I knew it! I knew you loved her, Geralt!”He screamed, taking his lute and preparing to sing. “For once, shut up, Jaskier.”Geralt declared, grinning between your lips. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
